Good Girls Go Bad
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: LILEY songshot- "...I make them good girls go bad." Before I had anything to say to that, a rough kiss was upon my lips again, to which I had no objection to. ...gotta love these Liley's...


**A/N: Here is another songshot. It's from the song Good girls go bad by Cobra Starship. Kinda like my other songshots, lyrics mixed in with the dialogue, but a lot less this time. I find that a lot easier and it makes more sense too. Anyway enjoy in Miley's POV...**

**Good Girls Go Bad

* * *

**

On a night like tonight, the bar was the best place to be. I just turned 21 and I wanted to live it up, so tonight was gonna be damn fun. The dance floor was a little crowded. There were a few people sitting along the bar and just a few tables were left available. The perfect setting.

I walked in with some of my best friends. We got some drinks and then sat at an empty table near the corner. I was facing the door, watching other people walk in. Couples, groups of friends, or just one person at a time who needed a good time from a bad day.

I laughed with my friends a little at some jokes. Then we drank and talked a little. A few even got up and danced. After a few minutes I looked up at the door again and saw a beautiful girl. Blond hair, about my height and looked about my age. Someone told a joke about a minute ago and even though the laughter died, the smile on my face still stuck when the girls eyes locked with mine. She was a little far from me, but still mesmerizing and I couldn't help but stand up and slowly walk toward her. I heard my friends saying some things about her before I walked away, but I tuned them out and kept walking.

"Hey, I see you're here alone." I said as I approached her.

"Yeah. Why, would it bother you if I had someone else by my side?" She lowered her voice, yet it sounded so sweet.

I cleared my throat. "No, just curious cause I was...just curious." I said, holding a breath. Ok think and breathe. I did so, as we stepped out of the doorway.

"You know I know your type."

Well that was an interesting change in subject. "Oh really?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're daddy's little girl."

"Excuse me? Do I really look that innocent?"

"Um yeah, skinny jeans and a tank top? You're not really dressed to look like you wanna get busy tonight." she smirked.

"Ha wow, forward much?" I said with amusement. Then I saw her look me up and down. A look of lust?

"Well why not? Let me shake up your world, looks like you could use it."

"So what are you thinking now?" I asked slowly. I'm not so sure that I should have even walked up to her, but I just couldn't help myself. Although this was totally worth it. In a way I loved where this conversation was headed.

She walked closer and whispered in my ear. "That just one night couldn't be so wrong..." my eyes slightly went wide and I looked at her curiously. "...oh yeah, I'm gonna make you lose control."

"I can see..." my voice cracked high. I cleared my throat. "I can see that. So um, what are you doing around here tonight anyway?" I tried changing the subject.

"Just to get away. So I see you were hanging over there in the corner with...how many?"

"Five best friends."

"Right, five best friends. Who has five best friends anyway?" She gave me an odd look.

"Well you just met who, didn't you? And you know, just before I walked over here, a few tried to tell me something about you, they tried to warn me..."

"Ah I see, you heard that I was trouble, but you couldn't resist. Nice work." She winked at me.

"What? That is so not true, I just needed to get up and-"

"Whatever, I saw that eye lock you had one me earlier, you couldn't resist." she smirked.

"Yeah? Well I know your type too." I countered from a few minutes ago.

"What?"

"Girl you're dangerous."

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?" She was surprised at my confidence now. So was I.

"Well the way you were talking just a minute ago, you're that girl that I'd be stupid to trust."

"How many drinks have you had tonight?"

"Very funny, but what were you saying? That just one night couldn't be so wrong." I said.

"Well yeah, I was kinda teasing with you ya know. Oh and just so you know, I don't normally find other girls as attractive as you."

"Touche and maybe you might just make me wanna lose control." I winked, rather surprised at my own boldness yet again.

"Wow, that sounds a little wild for you. Are you sure you can handle something like it?" she arched an eyebrow at me.

"Wild? You know we've only been talking for a few minutes, so how would you know what I could handle?"

"Remember what you're wearing?"

"Right, well remember I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends and I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist."

"Ha, openly admitting it now that you're attracted to me?" she said.

"Well alright then, I guess you could say that." I said shyly.

"And like I said before, I don't normally find other girls as attractive as you. Wanna think about that?" she asked, then she took a step toward me just to where our faces were inches apart. "Or don't think at all and go with the flow of what's happening right now. That's always the funnest thing to do when you're in a bar."

"Especially on my birthday." I smiled.

"Oh, well happy birthday."

"Thanks. Yeah I just turned 21, trying to live it up."

"Wanna live it up and drink the night away?" The girl chuckled.

"I had that thought until I saw you. After that I thought I'd just be spontaneous and do whatever the hell comes to mind, or what's happening right now just like you said." I smirked.

"Good answer." She put her hands on my waist, then pressed her lips softly against mine for a quick peck, then looked at me. "I'm Lilly." she whispered.

I kissed her again, much longer this time, then I moved away once we needed air. I looked her in the eyes. "I'm Miley." I whispered in a low tone.

"You know Miley, as you may have guessed throughout our entire conversation, I make them good girls go bad." Before I had anything to say to that, a rough kiss was upon my lips again, to which I had no objection to.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Peace!**


End file.
